Tears in the Dark
by QuinSeparable
Summary: Toy Story 3  Jessie mourns the losses of Woody and wonders what happened to Buzz to cause him to turn on her and the others.  One-shot


**Hello everyone! It has been a while since I've uploaded anything hasn't it? Well this is a Toy Story 3 one-shot fiction. It contains spoilers from the movie so you have been warned! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

It was dark. She was cold and lonely. Her friends were scattered about the shelving units, trapped with no viable escape in sight. Jessie wasn't quite as alone as she felt, but she was unable to see her friends. The walls separating them were solid. They were silent so she couldn't hear them. All of them, that is, except for Buzz.

The sound of his plastic boots echoed across the silent room as he paced in front of their trapped friends. He had no idea what he was doing to them. He had no idea that they were his friends; they were his family.

And he had no idea that she loved him.

As Buzz threw words out such as "temptress" Jessie felt her heart sink. Buzz would never call her by such a derogatory term, but she couldn't deny those words slipping from his familiar lips; caught up in the familiar yet hard facial features of her not-so-secret secret crush. It was torture seeing him in that way. She knew the others felt the same way but they couldn't voice their opinions. Lotso had Buzz convinced that they were all agents of his pretend enemy Zurg and that they would say anything to try to make him doubt himself.

Buzz, for some weird reason believed him. Jessie wondered what sort of brainwash tactic Lotso had employed on Buzz, but she could not figure out how he had done it. But did it really even matter? The Buzz that she had known and, well, loved, had been replaced with this look-a-like Buzz. He wasn't her friend.

Jessie found herself huddled in the corner of her cell, hugging her knees to her chest. She hated the dark. Since Andy stopped playing with them and had set them all in the toy chest, Buzz had always been there to comfort her, to tell her that the sun's rays would soon shine back into the room, chasing the shadows and dark away. Even when she had been put into storage back at Al's, Bullseye was there the entire time to keep her from going insane. This was not the case this time. She could not see her friends; they could not offer her comfort. She was back in the dark, all by herself, separated from them.

"Oh Buzz…what did they do to you?" she asked in a whisper, her sad voice fading off into the night air. "Please come back to us!"

"Quiet prisoner!" Jessie jumped when she saw Buzz standing in front of her cage. "One more word out of you, and you will be dealt with severely!"

She looked at him, her emerald green eyes glimmering in sadness. She wanted to say something to him, to try to get him to remember who she was. "Buzz… please!"

"Silence!" Buzz shouted again. "If you keep up with your mind games, I will alert the base and you will be sent into solitary."

Even though she knew her Buzz would never mean her any harm, this Buzz she knew would carry out that threat. The thought of solitary confinement, in the dark petrified her. This was bad enough, but to be put in the box would be the worst sort of torture for her.

She watched as the spaceman moved away from her cage and began to pace back and forth around the perimeter. He was watching for the slightest movement that didn't set right with him. He was making sure that they didn't escape his watchful eye. He was a great guard. Lotso and his crew had chosen the best candidate out of all of them to brainwash. Jessie felt her entire self being ripped in half. Buzz. Her Buzz was gone…

Beside her, she heard Bullseye move about his own cage. He nickered softly to her, trying to keep the sound of his voice low so that Buzz would not hear. Jessie looked around, watching where Buzz was at. Once he was out of earshot, the yarn haired cowgirl reached around to the cage beside her. Even though she couldn't see her trusty steed, she knew he was over there. Within moments, she felt Bullseye's face nudge her hands.

Jessie heard him lay down with a quiet sigh. She patted his head, rubbing his mane. "Oh Bullseye… what are we going to do? Woody's gone, and… and Buzz…he ain't coming back either. We made a huge mistake coming here! And now we're trapped without any hope of escaping. What are we going to do?"

Buzz turned the corner of his perimeter so that he was now facing the cages once more. Jessie quickly withdrew her hand from Bullseye's cage and sat back in the front corner, her back on the wall that separated her and Bullseye from one another. She knew she needed to get to sleep – the next day was going to be as rough as it had been in the previous days. Her limbs were worn out and her hair had been tangled up badly. It had taken forever for her to get herself straightened out after all the toddlers had left. Now, in just a few hours, they would be back. She wasn't ready.

For some reason, Jessie just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Sleep had not come easy the night before and she knew it wouldn't tomorrow no matter how exhausted she was. Her thoughts turned to Woody. What had Lotso and his gang done to him? They made it seem like he was gone, but was he really? This was _Woody_ she was thinking about! That cowboy did not give up and surrender that easily.

_Stop yer wishful thinking Jessie!_ The cowgirl scolded herself. _He's gone and, like you told Bullseye, he ain't ever coming back!_

The thought made her ill. Two of her best friends were gone and who knew how long she and the others would last. With the rough play that they had received in the past couple of days, Jessie knew it wouldn't be long.

Buzz came closer to the cells. He yelled at Hamm about something, but Jessie wasn't paying any attention. She looked over at the space ranger, his suit somewhat glowing in the dark. He walked by her cell and stopped. Slowly he turned to look at her, and for a moment Jessie's heart began to race. He studied her as if trying to figure out who she was.

_Come on Buzz, fight Lotso's influence! You have to Buzz! You have to for your friends, for yourself… and for me._ Jessie urged him in her mind. Of course, she knew that he could not read her thoughts, but still she persisted.

Her hopes were shadowed when that familiar sneer came back to his face. Jessie's own face fell in despair. "You'd better get some sleep, Temptress," he said, his voice icy and uncaring. "You haven't slept in days and you have a long heck of a day ahead of you tomorrow. You wouldn't want to be caught unable to perform your duties."

Without another word, Buzz turned and moved away from the cells, continuing on his rounds. Once in a while he opened his wrist communicator and spoke into the fake radio, talking some sort of gibberish to Star Command. Jessie ceased paying attention as she got to her feet and moved back into the back corner of her cell. The Buzz she knew was never coming back. Ever. Woody was gone, destroyed by Lotso and his team. The last thing that she had said to him had not been kind nor friend-like. She would forever have to live with that guilt. That was, if she survived herself much longer. She and her friends were not going to survive much longer in this environment without something changing severely and soon.

For once, she willingly sat back in the darkest part of her cell. If there was anything she hated more than the dark, it was letting anyone see her cry.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it despite the fact that it was quite small!**

**~QuinSeparable**


End file.
